A Price That You'll Love
by JashaWasHere
Summary: "Is there a return policy with that?...because I'm in love." Yaoi,Fluff,Adventure,Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Finally...I am the first person (as far as I know) to make a Yaoi Fanfic for Final Fantasy Versus XIII.

Personally...I am getting tired of NxS. There's some Fluff and some language. This is more like a T, but later it will be M.

Names for the following Characters:(Im not going to steal the names that **UchihaEna** used in her Fanfic)

(Shotgun Guy aka Hot Blondie): Claude [Latin for 'the lame one'] Note: He's gonna seem Cool...for now ^^

(Glasses Guy aka The Driver): Varian [Latin for 'the changeable one'] Note: Im gonna try to make him sound Really Smart 8)

(Scarred Face Guy aka Guy with Long Hair): Aleron [latin for 'eagle'] Note: He's gonna seem really perverted onwards XD

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Final Fantasy Versus XIII nor it's characters (I wish I did :[ )

* * *

"So...I heard you have wonderful plans for your kingdom. Do you not lord Noctis?"

"...yes I do" 'what the hell is she talking about?' Noctis thought to himself. The party was starting without him of course. All he wanted to do is get out of here,so he can slouch in his royal chair. Noctis was laid back against the informal wall as the girl began to run her mouth. He kept drinking the free wine even though his tolerance for alcohol was low..

"-and then he said 'Thats not the right way to hold your spoon!' and I was like-"

"Whats your name again?" Noctis said as he stood straight with his glass of wine. The Blonde girl smiled brightly at the fact that the Prince would want her name.

"It's Stella Fl-"

"It was nice chatting with you Stella." Noctis shaked hands with the confused girl and began to walk out fast. Chatting with her was the final straw. He made his way threw the crowd, and made it to the back door.

*~ElseWhere ...Sorta~*

Finally, Noctis made it out of the building. He threw the empty glass against the building, knowing that the ¥ 100,000 cup would shatter. He pulled out a crinkled cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with a match he had in his back pocket. He pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little. He began to walk forward until he heard someone..

"No! I found it! It's Mine!" A little girl began to run towards Noctis with a ShotGun. She grabbed on to his waist and began to barrie her face on his belly. He dropped his cigarette and tried to pull off the girl before she tried to shoot him

"Hey!" Noctis looked up and saw a Man running towards them. The man stopped and bend to match the girl's height. The man had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a white tank top with a vest..and some jeans. He was sweaty and had a lot of scratches on his face,but he was good looking.

"Hey...look...little girl...thats my gun." Said Man as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up to Noctis..

"Hey..tell your sister thats my Gun."

"This isn't my sister...I-I don't even know this child." Noctis said as he slightly blushed knowing that the Man below him was staring at him. Noctis pulled back the girl..

"Miss...that gun belongs to that man. I think you should give it back to him." Noctis said as he smiled at her. The girl was touched by the nice and comfort words. She turned and handed the man his gun and bowed..

"Im sorry...please forgive me."

"It's alright kid...just don't do it again. I might have to shoot you."Said man as he smirked by his own joke. It seemed that the girl took him seriously and ran off.

"Im pretty use to that response...thanks for getting my gun back...uhh err" Said man as he scratched the back of his head.

"Noctis Caelum."

"Yeah Noctis..." Said Man. Noctis was pretty shocked from his response. Usually people would fall to there knees and forgive them from such manner. Which only meant that the man wasn't from around here.

"My Names Claude. I'm here with my buddies. I was trying to find a hotel , but the girl stopped me midway...what were you doing?"Claude said as he swinged his gun on his shoulder and smiled.

"Uhh...I was just gonna smoke out here....I'm pretty new to this city myself."... 'liar' Noctis thought to himself . Noctis was to ashamed to claim that this broke down kingdom was his. He might as well pretend to be a regular vagabond.

"Are you busy?"Claude asked out of curiosity

"umm...no,I'm just going to different towns on...research for a...personal project..." ...'wow...mega liar' Noctis thought to himself. He began to feel the after effects from the wine he had earlier..

"Ohh....Well my buddies and I are doing the same. Can you tell me where I can find a hotel around here?"

"ummm...err...I really dont know." Noctis said as he began to fall forwards and ended up in Claude's arms.

"What the hell?....he reeks of acohol."Claude picked up Noctis. 'what should I do first...' he began to pull out his phone...

"Wait until they here this one."

***~**Else Where~*

"Finally, we found a hotel!" Aleron said as he began to take in his environment. He was laying down on the bed and began to drift into sleep until...

"Aleron! Text Claude and tell him we found a hotel." Varian said as he began to unloose his tie and take off his glasses.

"Why do I have to do it?"Aleron said as he sat up in the bed ..'I was about to take a nap damnit!'

"Because I drove us here in the first place."

"He'll call us on his own..." Aleron said as he laid back down. He didn't have any strength left to call Claude, he was just to lazy at least. Varian's phone began to rang in his pocket.

"Told ya." Aleron said as he smirked. He laid back down and almost fell back to sleep..

"Yeah.....wait...wait calm down.....Okay...we're coming," Varian said as he began to put on his glasses.

"what was that?"

"That was Claude, he claims he has the prince." Varian said as his face started to crinkle. Aleron shot up and began to stare at the man in confusion.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm not?!" Varian said as he scowled at Aleron..

"Okay Okay...It's obvious someone's grumpy from the ride. Just stay here and I'll go get Claude." Aleron said as he stood up and began to walk towards the door. Varian grabbed the back of his shirt..

"..don't try to do anything that you'll rue." Varian said as his face began to soften. Aleron looked over his shoulder to see the four-eyes looking down.

"I'm not a Cheater." He chuckled as he turn towards Varian.

"I-I didn't mean it that way you perverted old fart!" Varian yelled as dark rosy pink spread upon his cheeks.

"I know you didn't....I just like playing with you."Aleron said as he pat Varian's head and left.

". . ." Varian could feel his heart beating faster and his face getting hotter. He took off his glasses and pressed his hand against his chest 'whats wrong with me?'

*~Few Minutes later~*

"Finally!" Claude said as Noctis was in his arms. The black Caelum Car drove besides the dark alley way. Aleron came out the car and stood in front of Claude.

"Well I be Damned. You do have some luck after all."

"Hahaha Funny. Just because I found him doesn't mean you have to be jealous." Claude said as he smirked. Aleron opened the door and took Noctis from Claude.

" I never said I was jealous now did I?" Aleron placed Noctis in the back of the car. He stared at the drunk one for a while 'pretty cute'.

"Don't do anything stupid." Claude said as frowned. Aleron closed the door and put his finger on Claude's Lips.

"Why would I do such a thing when I have you?" Aleron said as he smiled at Claude. Claude was not amused by his joke. He slammed his fist in Aleron's tummy and walked towards the car.

"Ahhh Shut up you perverted Hag." Claude sat inside the door and waited for his injured Friend.

"I get that a lot..."Aleron said as he coughed in between.

*~A Little Later~*

Aleron climbed up the stairs with Noctis on his back. Claude was staring at Noctis from the back 'why did he lie about being a prince?'.Aleron had opened the door to see Varian drinking tea. Varian Shot up and sat down the tea he had.

". . ." Varian stood there in disbelief. Aleron smiled and placed Noctis on one of the beds.

"I'm not even gonna ask you how you found him." Varian said as he looked at Claude.

"To be honest...I met him accidentally." Claude and Varian walked towards the bed that Noctis was laying on. The Three vagabonds were staring at the sleeping prince. Varian pulled his glasses up while Claude brushed back his hair and Aleron tracing his scar on his face.

"Well...I guess 3 billion yen does come faster than you think" Varian Said.

"Hell Yeah It does" Claude said as he grinned.

* * *

Yupppers....Thats the first Chapter of this fanfic X~

I know I know...it's kinda short...but I will do better on the next one. You've might of spotted my Grammar mistakes =(

I kinda made Noctis not like Stella if you haven't notice D

ANYWAYS.... MORE REVIEWS = CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2

Jasha: Hmm....Naw Naw...This is when the M begans 3

Kento: Yes..we finally make it to the naughty stuff 3

**DISCLAIMER**: Me and Kento do not own Final Fantasy versus XIII, nor it's characters (I wished I owned Claude 3)

* * *

'nn...my wrists..' Noctis had duck tape around his wrists and ducktape on his legs. He had a blanket over him to keep him warm. Noctis was able to sit up and take in his environment. The lights were off,but the dull light coming from the window lit the room. In the other room, the lights were on and you can hear people talking. Noctis tried to stand up, it was a success. He thought he could tried to hop towards the door,but it was a Fail. He landed face first on the ground.

"ahhh darn it."

In the other room, Claude was laid across the couch. Aleron sat in a chair next to the couch, and Varian Stood by the Bar. Varian had his back turned away from the others and had his elbows on the bar. He thought quietly to himself,but one word mange to escape.

"...we have the Prince." Varian Said out loud.

"Are we seriously going to turn him in for money?" Claude asked. Claude wasn't so sure that the plan would be successful, he was having regrets.

"Don't you want to re-open your father's shop?" Varian asked. Claude's father had owned Gun Shop. It had a fire one day that killed his Mother & Father. Claude's dream was to re-open the shop for his parents Honor. Claude's face began to soften as he thought about it. He sat up and scratched the back of his head,he had no comment.

"Stop having regrets Claude, are this plan won't succeed." Aleron said as he turned and looked at the sullen blonde. The three vagabond jolted when they heard a big thump in the other room.

"Aleron.." Varian said as he turned and stared at the Scared one.

"I'm on it." Aleron got up and headed to the other room. When he opened the door, laying there face first was Noctis. He was moaning and squirming. Aleron picked him up and hung him in the air.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could of suffocated if I hadn't picked you up." Aleron said as the Prince tried to catch his breath.

"I was...trying to...escape." Noctis felt flushed. He was suffocating after all. He stared at the tall one for moment until he started squirming again.

"Unhand me you Fool!"

"Hey! Calm down before I drop you!" Aleron yelled at the prince. Noctis stopped squirming.

"Why am I tied up? I want an explanation!"

"Okay...Calm down your 'Highness'."Aleron sat Noctis down on the bed. Then Aleron sat on the floor infront of Noctis.

"We came to turn you in."Aleron said as he smiled.

"..turn me in? I haven't committed a crime." Noctis said out of confusion. Noctis stared at the Scared-Face until he had an answer.

"We know you didn't. Someone wants you and is willing to pay 4 Billion to find you." Aleron stared back at the Prince. They then had a stare-off competition until Aleron decided to get up.

"Wait a minute. I'm not done asking you questions." Noctis said as he scowled at the tall one. Aleron leaned down and licked Noctis's ear.

"nn."

"I'm done Answering questions....when your not even giving me anything in return." Aleron continued biting and sucking on Noctis's ear until it was rosy red. Aleron climbed on top of Noctis and continued his pattern.

"nn..uh..." Noctis wasn't letting this continue. He leaned in more and bit Aleron's ear,but not hard enough for him to stop. Noctis then gashed his Knees in Aleron's Crouch.

"Ah!" Aleron fell on the side of the bed and made a loud moan

"What was that?" Claude said as he stood and head towards the other room. He then saw Aleron on the ground yelping. Varian then came from behind Claude and helped Aleron up.

"Dude...What happened?" Claude asked Aleron as Varian hold him up.

"...I tried helping him off the floor...and he kneed me in my crouch.." Aleron didn't want to bring up the "sexual harassment" part,so he lied. Noctis didn't interrupt either, he was too embarrassed to actually say anything about it.

"..would you guys please tell me whats going on?" Noctis asked. All Three vagabonds glanced at each other and then nodded.

"I guess so.." Varian said.

*~Few minutes later and some untied duck tape~*

"I want to save my kingdom from falling into the depths of trash, Aleron wants to save his mother from Malignant Neoplasm, and Claude wants to reopen his father's shop." Varian said as he handed Noctis a cup of tea. Noctis had duck tape marks around his arms and red marks on his ear,he rubbed his wrist before grabbing the tea. He sat there on the couch besides Claude. Aleron Sat in the chair besides the couch and Varian made his way to the Bar. Noctis was still frustrated due to his legs being ducked taped still, but he didn't say a word about it.

"...so thats why your willing to turn in a Innocent Prince to a unknown dealer?"

"Well...we were at first, but we know how strong your bond is to the Crystal hidden in your castle. We could easily fake this and still get our money. You can do your 'magic' and we could easily escape." Varian said as he pushed his glasses up.

"...and what if I decline?" Noctis said as he started to spin his cup around.

"Then Aleron's mother dies, Claude's Father's Shop gets turned into a Restaurant, and my Hometown turns to ash. Thats a lot to carry if you decline." Varian said as he smirked knowing that the prince would probably accept the offer.

"I accept this offer, in one condition..."Noctis said as he placed the cup of tea on the coffee table below him. He then pointed to his tied up legs.

"Don't treat me like a Prisoner...treat me like a Prince and untie me." Claude and Aleron looked at Varian for there next response.

"It's a Done Deal." Varian said as he leaned even more against the bar behind him. Claude bent down to unwrap the ducktape around his leather pants. Noctis Jolted forward when he heard a rip noise.

"uhh...I kinda ripped your pants."Claude said as he tried to add more duck tape to close the hole. Noctis blushed from the embarrassment of his pants ripping. Aleron then stood and starting digging in a black bag, he then threw some blue jeans towards Noctis.

"Go in the bathroom and put Claude's Pants on."Aleron said as he walked inside the other room.

"Hey thats my pants! Aleron!" Claude said.

"It's obvious I can't fit his pants, so just let me wear it." Noctis said as he stared at Claude.

"uh okay." Claude stood and scratched the back of his head. He was blushing from thought of Noctis staring at him. Noctis stood and headed towards the bathroom. He then took off the black ripped leather pants and threw them in the trash can. He then proceed to put on the jeans until something had fell out of the pocket. Noctis pulled the pants up and buttoned them. He then bent down and looked at the item. It was a blonde boy with his Mother Holding him. 'poor child' Noctis thought as he held the picture. He then put it back in the pocket and looked in the mirror. He still had on the white shirt he had under his jacket and some jeans. He kinda felt embarrassed to actually step out,but he did anyway. Everyone seemed to be in there room besides Varian who continued to drink his tea on the bar.

"..where do I sleep tonight?"

"You can sleep in my room your Highness." Varian said as he smirked and brought the cup of tea back to his lips. Noctis almost made his way to the room until Varian grabbed his arm. Noctis turned and faced Varian. The four-eyes began to search Noctis to see anything out of the ordinary. Then he stopped and glanced at his ear, it had a red bite mark on it.

"..did Aleron do anything to you?" Varian said as he let go of Noctis's arm.

"...no." Noctis said. He then turned and went inside the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and held his arm. 'did he squeeze my arm?' Noctis thought. He then headed to the bed that was placed in the middle of the room. He sat down and looked at the window for a moment. He then took out the picture that he placed in his back pocket. He turned the picture to notice something written.

" Noctis?..." He said out loud. 'did he try to remember my name?' Noctis thought as he blushed. He then laid down with the picture inside of his hand and fell asleep in his thoughts.

*~The Next day~*

"Damn...I have to go and get my pants." Claude whispered as he tip toed across the living room. It was morning and the sun shined bright into each rooms, it almost blind Claude. He opened the door alittle to make way for him to go through. He then walked over to the sleeping beauty on the bed. He noticed that Noctis had his picture in his hand. 'damn..he found it.' Claude then tried to slowly slip it from underneath his fingers.

"Ah!" Claude yelped. Noctis turned and Claude fell on him. Noctis awoke from his slumber with a Claude on him.

"nn....your crushing me." Noctis mumbled as he tried to open his eyes. Claude then sat up and had his legs on each side of Noctis.

"Sorry...you had my picture." Claude said as he scratched the back of his head and unaware what position he was in. Noctis sat up as well and also unaware what position he was in.

"I'm sorry, it fell out when I was putting on the pants....and my name is own the back." Noctis handed Claude the picture and stared at the handsome blonde.

"Yeah...about that..I'm sorry...after Aleron told me we were gonna look for a Guy name 'Noctis'..I just wrote it back here." Claude said as he pointed to the back of the picture. Claude continued talking and blushing while Noctis continued Staring at him. Noctis's didn't notice how this Blonde was so handsome. Claude only had jeans on and a towel around his neck. He traced Claude's body. '..he must have took a shower' Noctis thought as he also noticed water dripping from his hair down to his enlarge lap.

"Ah! Umm.." Noctis placed his hand over his lap and shoved Claude off the bed.

"oww...what was that for Noct-" Claude stopped when he saw Noctis covering his lap with the covers and blushing nonstop. 'morning woody?' He then stood and placed a hand on his hip.

"Look...it goes away once you take a shower."Claude said as he began to walk towards the door. Claude stopped and turned towards the bed.'damn...' He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. Noctis looked at Claude as he hold the sheets up.

"umm...would you mind...if I helped you...your Highness?"Claude said as his face became hot red. He stared at the Prince until he blinked. 'I can't control myself anymore' Claude leaned towards Noctis and place his hand under the thin sheet to meet with the erection. Noctis didn't resist , he was too busy staring at the blonde's golden orbs.

"hah...nn" Noctis moaned as he made his way in Claude's lap. He felt like he was drunk again. Claude stared at his expressions, he began to pump the erection even faster.

"nyah...ah...nnm" Noctis dug his face in Claude's neck, blowing hot air in ear. Noctis began to nip the back of Claude's neck until it was was even more turned on, he felt his erection needed care for. He then began to unbuckled his pants with his free hand.

"You...don't mind do you?" Claude said as he grabbed one of Noctis's hands and placed it on his erection.

"unn...no" Noctis began pumping the lonely erection. Claude was already close to his climax,he began to pump the erection even faster than before.

"ahh..hahh..nn..no...don't I'm..gonna-"

"Go ahead..."Claude whispered in his ear. He then began to bite and lick neck. Claude then pull back Noctis enough to dig his tongue in this mouth. They did this for a minute until Noctis had to then began pumping his erection. Noctis and Claude were about to share a climax together.

"ahh..hah..nah..ah cumming" Noctis squeezed the erection he had in his hand from feeling the shocks of pleasure up and down in his body. Claude felt the warm liquid in his hand and felt waves of pleasure from the squeeze. He fell back on the bed, so the prince can lay across his bare chest. Noctis could hear Claude's heart beat fast, so he fell asleep with sound of a heart beating.

*~Later On~*

Noctis awoke from his slumber and sat up in the bed. He couldn't find the Blonde one that was left under him. Noctis then scratched his head and stood to walk over to the door. He walked in the living room to find it empty. There was a note left on the bar. Noctis walked over to bar a picked up the sticky note.

"_Aleron and I went to get food while Varian went to get directions for our next stop. We'll be back soon. P.S. I think you should take a shower._" Noctis realized that he just had oral sex with Claude. He dropped the note and went to the bathroom. He slid down to the bottom of the floor and held face as it heated his hands.

"..what did I get myself into."

* * *

I think I did a horrible job on the Naughty scene...I wish I would of made it longer 3:

Go ahead and stab me with your yaoi sticks :(

MORE REVIEWS = CHAPTER 3


	3. Chapter 3

Jasha: Okay so like...My proofreader Kento was sick...so the grammar might be bad in this one -_-'' Please hit me with your yaoi-sticks later okay?Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this Chapter =P

**DISCLAIMER**: Kento and I do not own Final Fantasy versus XIII, nor it's characters (I wished I owned Claude :3)

* * *

The Prince pulled up his pants and buttoned hit shirt while staring at himself in the bathroom.

"_Aleron and I went to get food while Varian went to get directions for our next stop. We'll be back soon. P.S. I think you should take a shower._" Still embarrassed from reading the note Claude left him, he blushed lightly and headed towards the living room. He sat on the lonely couch and waited for the others return. He leaned against the couch arm and placed his cheek against his hand while crossing his legs. The quietness was making him sleepy, so he dozed off into oblivious.

"_Get Away From me!!"_

"_But..."_

"_Caelum blood would never make such a thing!!!"_

"_M-Mother....do you remember m-me?"_

"_D-Dont Ever call me Mother!! YOU DEVIL!!"_

"_mother!!...m-mother d-dont leave me!! mother!!!"_

Noctis eyes were wide open now as he clenched his shirt. He panted harshly as he tried to catch his breath. 'Nightmares again..' he thought as he wiped his eyes. Heard commotion in the dining room. He stood and made his way into the room where three men were standing.

"Look I didn't say anything to those guys! They must of knew who we were from the star-" Claude stopped as he saw the Prince walk in.

"Oh...your awake.." Claude said as he scratched the back of his head. He blushed lightly as he remember the activity they did early. Noctis noticed and turned slightly from Claude to face Aleron.

"Whats going on?"

"Well...it seems like we are getting chased."

"W-Why?"

"Well..to start it off, we were to find you and bring you back to the dealer on a certain date." Aleron said as he smirked and took a cigarette from his pocket.

"This isn't a laughing matter Aleron, we need to focus on plan." Varian said as scowled at the scared man.

"If the guy is sending men after you guys, then why still return me to him?" Noctis said.

"Didn't I explain the plan earlier?" Varian said as he pulled up his shades.

"We really aren't going to send him to you. We're gonna get the money, and then you're gonna do your 'magic' to escape." Varian was going to continue until all four men jumped as they heard a loud bang on the door.

"This is the Caelum Organization! Open up now!"

"Damnit...Lets go." Varian said as began to place all the maps on the table in his bag. Claude began to pry open a closed window in the Living room as Aleron raced towards the door.

"c-caelum?.." Noctis thought as he placed his hand over his mouth. He shuddered from hearing that word. He felt goosebumps all over his body. He kept thinking of '_Caelum blood would never make such a thing!'._

"n-no" Noctis mumbled as he clenched both sides of his head.

"Aleron! Get Noctis!" Claude said as he finally got the window opened for Varian to jump down

"damn.." Aleron said as stood away from the chaotic door. He then threw Noctis over his shoulder and jumped from the window with came around with the Caelum Car and drove by the sidewalk.

"Get in!" Varian yelled from the Driver's Seat.

"Why not?.." Aleron said as he smirked. Aleron placed Noctis in the back and seat and headed towards the passenger seat. Claude went in the back seat and closed the door. Varian slammed his foot on the gas petal and drove onto the deserted highway.

"_when I'm gone...I...I want you to guard the crystals and the castle with you heart..."_

"_yes father"_

"_from now on...you..you will be alone...in this horrific castle...you..you have to stay strong..."_

"_yes...yes father"_

"_l-let me rest in peace my son.....in...peace.."_

"_yes..father"_

Noctis awoke from his nightmare, but better than last time. He could breathe normally and he wasn't sweating. He was facing the back of a Car seat. There was a design on the back of the Head, he tried to spell it out, but he could only see a the letter 'c'. He then wiped his eyes and looked closer to the head of the seat. It spelled out 'Caelum'. He was about to have another episode until the blonde awoke from his nap.

"ahhhhh.....seems like your awake." Claude said as he yawned and stretched.

"Thank you."

"huh..? For what..?"

"..nothing.." Noctis said as he looked down in his lap. What he wanted to say was 'Thank you for stopping me from having another episode!', but he simply wasn't in the mood for explaining things.

"Look, your probably wondering whats going on right?" Claude whispered as he glanced at the Window that splits the Front seats from the back.

"Well, we were suppose to bring you back a week ago. I'm guessing that the Dealer got worried and is sending out his men to check on us. I say we drop you off somewhere and let them pick you up. Once they made it to the Dealer's Location, we come barging in and take you back asking for the money and-"

"That doesn't make any sense." Noctis said as he crossed his arms.

"What if there security is tight and they end up killing you guys?"

"I guess that makes sense." Claude said as he leaned against his side.

". . ."

"May I ask you a question." Noctis said.

"Uh..sure."

"...where did you get this car from?"

"There dealer gave it to us in advance. Pretty tight huh?" Claude said as he smirked at him.

"..whats his name."

"uhh..he didn't give us one. He just said to call him Dealer.." Claude said as he stared at Noctis.

"Theres something I've noticed...'Caelum'..isn't that your last name?"

"Yes, Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"yeah..and this car.."

"I was thinking the same thing. That Dealer might be someone from my Mother's side of the family."

"Wait..didn't you Mom take your Dad's last name?"

"Yes. It's a very long and complicated story."

"Well...as you can see, we have plenty of time." Claude said as he scooted close to Noctis.

"My Father was the Caelum King, he could control the Crystals Power. The Kingdom suggested that he should spread the bloodline further, so he got married. My Mother got pregnant and my Father became ill. One of the researchers of my Kingdom believed that the next Caelum King would be the child and the cause of my Father's illness,that the child was slowly taking his power. My Mother wanted an abortion as she no longer wanted to see my Father ill, but my Father protested. August 12th of xxxx, the new Caelum King was born. That same day, barbarians came to the kingdom and attacked. They were after me."

"Why?" Claude said as he scooted closer to Noctis.

"If they were to kill me and the crystals, a new Crystal would be made and put inside another child. They probably wanted to use the power. My Mother took my Father and me to the castle for safety. We were caged inside for four years straight. The only visitor we had was my Mother's brother asking for her to come back to their Home town. She then left us for good. My Father died later on and I had full control of the Crystals."

". . ." Claude was speechless. He couldn't imagine himself in the situation.

"That still doesn't explain why the Dealer car was named after Caelum." Aleron said as he poke his out the window that separated the back seats from the front seats.

"I think that Dealer is my Uncle. He wants me killed."

"Thats cruel..." Claude frowned. And placed his hands in his lap.

"By the way, if your the 'Caelum King', aren't you suppose to guard the Castle? Aren't the crystals there?" Aleron said as he raised his eyebrow.

"I am. I'm holding a barrier around the castle and the crystals as we speak." Noctis said as he stared at Aleron.

"Hmp. Your stronger than you look, but I still wonder why you didn't use your magic on me back then."

"I wasn't about to waste my power on such a stupid act." Noctis said as he blushed and turned his head.

"..right." Aleron said as he crawled back into his seat.

"Wait. What are you two talking about?" Claude said as he poked his head threw the window to face the scared one in the Passenger seat. He startled Varian during the process.

"Can you settle down! I am trying to drive here, unless you want me to crash." Varian said as he pushed his glasses up.

" Oh yeah..where are we?" Claude said as he ignored Varian.

"We are heading towards Tenebrae."

"..t-tenebrae?!" Noctis said as he pushed Claude away from the window to face Varian.

"ooch..whats wrong noctis?" Claude said as he rubbed the side of his arm.

"Those barbarians that attacked my kingdom, they were from Tenebrae."

*~Somewhere close by~*

"Your Highness, we have detected those three vagabonds and a strong Aura with them." Stella placed her mirror she was holding down on the dresser. She then pulled back her hair from her shoulders.

"Strong Aura?...You mean Prince Noctis." Stella said as she grinned.

* * *

**So Like...I love this chapter!! And so I hope you liked it too!! REVIEW!!!!**

**MORE REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS**


	4. Chapter 4

Jasha: GUUR GAAR. Sorry for the long wait. I died over the holidays, and they buried me. It took a while to dig myself up. But yeah, I hope your satisfied with this chapter, because I'm not ; - ;

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Final Fantasy Versus XIII. It belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

Varian pulled the breaks at the entry sign of Tenebrae. He then took off his seat belt in a hostile way and proceeded outside the car. He stood in front of Noctis's car door and stared. It's about time he explained himself.

"Get out here." He said with a straight face. Noctis then opened the door and prepared for anything that was about to be cackled.

"..." Varian then close the car door behind him. He didn't want the _Nosy Bees_ to interfere on what he had to say.

"You know if we go in this town ..people might come after you. And..I don't think I can risk my life protecting you again." He then took off his glasses and stared at the prince. He grabbed the boy's arm. Prince felt a sudden pause surrounding him. Like everything stopped.

"I...I have a feeling that something might happen here...in this town." Varian said. He kept staring into the Prince's Blue orbs for a moment until he reached for his glasses. At that point, Noctis felt confused and..nauseous? He could barely catch his breath when Varian speaked. The background became blurry and the only thing that seemed to stand out was Varian's face.

"..Why ..would you say that?" Noctis said in confusion.

"Believe it or not, I'm Psychic."

"I can't believe that. There hasn't been any real Psychics since I was born. They all died with the rest of my Kingdom citizens." Noctis said as he frowned.

"Do you remember what I told you? I said that I want the money for My Kingdom."

"...." Noctis scowled. Just who is he?

"The Psychics knew what would happen. Thats why they left before your Father got assassinated. They were aware what would happen if they stayed there. They live in a kingdom called Postremo now." Varian then shifted next to Prince leaning against the car.

"Why didn't you say this before?" Noctis said as he clenched his shirt. He felt the nauseousness coming back.

"If your feeling sick, it's because I used too much power on you." Varian said as he smirked.

"..."

"I wear glasses for a reason. " Noctis then turned towards Varian. He looked much better than before. In fact, it seemed like he cured himself.

"Explain". ---

"Damn it. I can't hear shit." Aleron said as he pressed his face against the window.

"I can make out some.." Claude said as he pressed his face against the car window as well. He licked his lips and gave a big smile.

"Earlier they said...'Aleron is the most..annoying person?'." Claude said as he giggled lightly.

"Hey!...your at the wrong window dipshit." Aleron said as he grinned. Claude then stumbled across the car seats to position himself on the right window.

"I-I knew that."

"...and I'm pretty sure you're the most annoying person."

"Hey! Noctis wouldn't say that,he likes me." Claude said as he blushed. He almost forgot their _exorcise _they did yesterday. It's almost as if it replayed in his head when it wanted to.

"How can you say that?"

"Because we-..nothing...forget it." Claude said as he was trying to adjust himself on the window.

"...you two-" Aleron said as he was interrupted. Both Car doors were flung opened and both Nosy Bees fell to the ground. At that time, The Prince and The four-eyed Witch had then knew they were listening the whole time. It seemed like what they discussed was a lot more important than vagabonds.

"Thats what happens when your nosy." Varian said as he shook his head.

* * *

"Has there pen point been moving?" Stella said as she played with a toy she had on her desk.

"No ma'am. There still at the Tenebrae Entrance." Her worker said. He began typing on a computer that was placed in front of him. He was quite the view. He had no head, only a floating crown. He probably typed more than 1000 words a minute. His fingers were moving faster than the speed of light.

"Bot. What is he doing?" Stella said as she squeezed her Shitsuji Plush toy. Slightly Day dreaming, she thought of great days that were about to be upon them. She smirked at the thought.

"Ma'am. We could just hire Lightning again. She might be willing to work with you despite the incident between you two." Bot spoke as he stopped typing.

"No, She's too busy with her Cacoon nonsense."

"Then..shall we hire _him._" The worker said as he turned off the computer.

"Yes. We should.." She then brought the Plush toy to her lips and smiled.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Aleron said as he stood infront of a black Hotel building. Behind him, the other three stood in confusion as well. They were in Tenebrae right? So why were there such a place here? Tenebrae was known for it's 'Lack on community'. I guess they were ...mistaken?

"I refuse to spend money on this shi-" Just then Varian came from behind him and adjusted his glasses.

"We have to Aleron. It seems like this is the only Hotel located here."

"It seems suspicious. This could be trap." Noctis said as he griped his side.

"What is wrong with you guys? Why can't this Hotel just be a non-suspicious Hotel?" Claude said has he turned back to the car to get his shot gun. As he took his shot gun off the car seat, he felt a pang on his back.

"Owww!!" Claude said as he turned.

"Are you stupid? We're technically kidnapping a Prince. And besides, isn't this the place where those barbarians came from?" Aleron said as he then turned to Noctis.

"Yes. This is the place, I wouldn't be surprised if they still wanted me. And Technically, your not kidnapping a Prince. I am doing this on my own free will." Noctis said as he stood besides Varian.

"No. Technically we are kidnapping you and convinced you into following along. Now, lets stop chit-chatting here and get a room in this hotel." Varian said as he digged in his back pocket. Noctis gave him a scowl at his comment. Just then, Aleron grabbed Varian's arm.

"Did you not here me well? We could be in serious trouble if they want him. I don't feel like getting my hands dirty right now." Varian then stared at Aleron for a while until he thought of something to say to him.

". . ." Varian was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say to him. All he kept thinking was 'he's ...grabbing me...'. His face started getting hot. The awkwardness around him was too much. He was being suffocated by his own silence.

"What if we just go in with disguises?" Claude said.

". . ."

"Thats the smartest thing you ever said." Aleron smirked.

* * *

"**This is ridiculous.**" Varian said as he gripped the side of his obi. He was wearing a silky Kimono and a leaf as his Obi. Aleron hooked his arm around his's and chuckled as he played with his fake beard. Varian's long black wig became a annoyance to his ears and forehead. He was very irritated. Aleron's cowboy disguise was almost perfect for him. It seemed like he loved dressing up, especially if it's with Varian.

"Oh-Ho Ho Ho. Don't be so pissy today Sweetheart." Aleron said. He then approached the counter that was placed in the middle of the Hotel. The Man at the front desk game them a puzzled look. It was probably because he never saw a Geisha and Cowboy together. He simply ignored it and continued with his work.

"How many rooms would you like today?"

"We would like fou-"

"We would like one room please." Aleron said has he played with his beard again. Varian then gave him a 'wth?' look.

'What are you doing?!?' Varian whispered.

'We only need one room. It's only the four of us.'

"I hope you enjoy your stay. Your room number is ….....YOUR ROOM NUMBER IS 1." The man said as he was being controlled by the _witch's_ power.

'Your powers scare me sometimes.' Aleron whispered as he discarded the 'Geisha's' glare.

"Thank you sir." Aleron said as he smiled at Varian. Varian then unhooked his arm from Aleron. They then began walking down the hallway and eventually they found there room. Before Varian could insert the key, Aleron stopped his hand.

"Hey. If you don't mind me asking, what did you tell Noctis before?" Aleron said.

"I just told him about my powers. Nothing more."

". . .you swear?"

"I swear."

"...pinky swear?" Aleron said as he took out his pinky. Varian then inserted the key as he ignored Aleron. Varian opened the door to only find Noctis and Claude on the ground.

"Wah-What took you guys so long?! N-Noctis fainted!" Claude said as he hold Noctis in his lap.

"I had a feeling. It could be the resort of being here and using his power to protect his castle. It's too much on him." Varian said as he examined Noctis. His jacket was gone and his shirt was unbuttoned, and his pants were unzipped. 'Did he really faint?' Varian thought. He then looked up to a Red Rosy Claude holding his chest.

"...I'm going to change." Varian said as he left the room to go to the bathroom.

"Ahh...So you assaulted him." Aleron said as he took of his beard.

"N-No! It's not like that. I was only going to-"

"Ever since you said 'He likes me' in the car, I kinda figured you did something to him. Your such a perv." Aleron said as he sat on the floor in front of Claude.

"Can I explain myself?!"

"Go ahead." Aleron said. He then took a cigarette and a lighter from his back pocket. And began doing his habit of years.

"We were climbing the window-..."

* * *

-earlier-

"...so..do you know how to climb a building?" Claude said as he scratched the back of his head, being his way of 'sarcastic'. Then they were at the side of the building. Following Varians Orders, he needed to go to room 1. 'Damn Varian and his witch craft' Claude thought. He always thought Varian was somewhat like a witch. For some reason he didn't think that there were Wizards.

"We can just use that ladder." Noctis said as he pointed at brown ladder that was hanging from the First Window.

"Yeah...Right. Well, Princes first." Claude said as bowed. Noctis started with his climbing position. He felt a little dizzy, and out of it. He then took his foot off the ladder and stepped back.

"..you should go first."

"What? You can't climb?" Claude said as he smirked. He noticed that Noctis wasn't looking at him. He then stopped being corny.

"...Alright." He then positioned himself on the ladder and climbed. Noctis followed, but every now and then, he would stop. 'Whats wrong with me?' Noctis thought. He then caught himself getting dizzy,but he kept climbing until the blonde stopped. Claude shanked the window open with his shot gun and hop inside. He Grabbed Noctis hand as he climbed inside. Just then, Noctis felt like he was just put on a sleeping spell. He fell forward.

"Woah..!" Claude said as he caught him. With confusion aside,he then placed Noctis on the bed. Noctis made a slight thud on the bed.

"Are you alright? Noctis!" Claude said as he shook him slightly hard. Noctis wouldn't wake, it seemed he was completely gone. His eyes were wide awake, but clouded with a blue haze. Claude somewhat thought this was quite a view. 'he most be getting weaker' Claude said as he trailed his eyes on the Prince's body. He noticed the body below him was somewhat slim for such a strong person. He also noticed that the skin was smooth and white as cream- he then stopped his mind from roaming that far. He closed his mouth and composed himself. Being as if a polite gentlemen would do, he then proceed to unbutton his shirt. '..just a peek..' he thought as he brushed aside the shirt&jacket and traced the body with his slender hands. Sliding his had over a nipple, he pinched it. He looked up to a emotionless Prince. He the then licked the nipple.

"..ngh...it wouldn't hurt to see what underwear he's wearing either.." As he licked his harshly now, he unzipped the Prince's pants. Predictably, Prince was wearing dark boxers. Claude..how cute..' Claude then placed his head on the Prince's Chest. It was like music he thought. Hearing the Prince's thumping heart was something he never thought he would hear. Being over excited he reached down to his _anxious buddy _and grabbed it as he licked his lips. Then he was startled as he heard two people outside the door cackling like hens.

"Shit." He grabbed Noctis bridal style and proceeded to the bathroom until he tripped over his own shot gun. Placing his own shot gun in the middle of the floor finally pays off.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. He fainted, so you put him on the bed. You thought he had a fever, so you stripped him down to check....Have you ever heard the term 'one touch to the forehead clears confusion'?"Aleron said as he finally took off his fake mustache.

"Dude. It's true. And besides, I already checked his forehead. I couldn't tell." Claude said as the real truth circled around his head.

"Just admit you sexually assul-" Stopped cold turkey as he was smacked upside the head by a wig. Varian came from the bathroom and sat besides Noctis on the bed. He felt much more like himself than before. Kimonos aren't his thing.

"This could be resulted from using too much energy. We might have to stay here for three days if he doesn't wake up by tonight." Varian said as he place his hand on his forehead. He sighed softly to himself and proceeded to the closet.

"He doesn't have a fever."

"..Oh. Hehe. Thanks for telling me." Claude said as he brushed aside his bang and blushed. Varian then threw three futons on the floor. The two vagabonds stared in confusion as in what they should do.

"We're sleeping on the floor."

"WHAT?" The two yelled. Both of them were thinking about assaulting someone. How ironic.

"I wanted to sleep with the Prince." Aleron pouted.

"Yeah me to- HEY. What were you thinking on doing?!" Claude spatted as he cackled at the scared one.

"I could say the same to you. Sexual Harasser."

"Guys! Just go to bed. It's getting late." Varian said as he snuggled inside of his funton. The two followed and laid down in thier futon.

* * *

-1 hour later-

Stomping down the hallway. The boy made his way to the first room located in the hallway. 'Room 1.' he thought. He took out a key from his back pocket. He then froze in front of the door. 'I would just use the key, but it will be much easier just gong through it.' he then placed a card on the door.

"..מאַגיק צייט ..." The boy mumbled. He then went through the door. He swiftly moved around the three on the floor and proceeded to the bed.

"Nice." he mumbled to himself. He then grabbed the cover and pulled it over. Stared in shocked, was meant to be there wasn't there. Instead laid a drooling blonde holding his gun.

"What the-MFH!" Varian covered the boy's mouth and tied up his arms. He then threw him against the wall. The boy yelped in pain as his back throbbed.

"So he was after Noctis." Aleron said as he hold the Prince bridal style. He wanted to grope the Prince so bad, it was itching him alive. Just looking at him might make him explode. He clenched his jaw and held in all his desires and continued pretending to be focused.

"Who are you and who sent you here?" Varian said as he wiped his glasses on his shirt.

"nngh. M-My name is Agito Wingfield. My school,Peristerium School of Magic, sent me here on a Mission that was requested by someone I can not tell you." Agito bit his lip in pain. Varian made sure he didn't throw him too hard, why is he reacting so much? Agito then tilt his head down.

"Is the person located in Tenebrae?"

"..n......nn"

"Hey. I'm asking you-" Drops of water landed on the boys shoes. Varian grabbed Agito's chin and held it high. The boy was crying a river. Snot ran down his nose as he grabbed the ends of his shirt. '..sensitive huh..' Varian sighed as untied the boy.

"Now. We don't want to hurt you."

"Look, For eyes.I came here to get the Prince and you're not gonna stop me." Agito wiped his face and kicked Varian in the crotch,then he side-walked the wall and kicked his face. Varian groaned as he fell to the ground. The boy then took out a card from his back and threw it in the air. The room became pitch black. Silence grew among, besides hearing Varian groaning.

"...the hell.."Aleron said as he felt around the room.

"uh..Guys, Why can't I see anything?!" The Blonde said as he also felt around the room.

"Dang it! Now I can't see what I'm doing." He started moving until he reached the bed. Scanning the covers, he felt flesh. 'got him' before he could do anything,something grabbed his arm. The boy turned to only see two yellow orbs floating besides him. Trying to break lose from the grasp, the orbs floated higher. The blackness around expired. Noctis glared at the boy as he grasped his arm. The Prince frowned in frustration. Who woke him from his slumber? His eyes finally turned back to it's original color.

"What are you doing?" Noctis said.

"..don't trust him Noct. He's trying to kid nap you." Varian said as he lifted himself from the floor. Aleron walked forward and grabbed Agito. He tossed him over his shoulder.

"It's obvious we can't stay here. If y'all got to sleep, do it in the car." Aleron said as the boy started to struggle.

"I agree. They know where we are. I had a feeling from the start that we were being watched." Varian said as he wiped the blood from his forehead. Noctis then stood from the bed. Trying to get ready, he noticed his shirt was unbutton. '..how in the world..?'.

".oh! So now you're kidnapping me? How matu-NGH" Aleron punched the boy in his stomach and adjusted him on his shoulder. Claude grabbed his stuff from the bathroom and walked near Noctis. He saw him buttoning his shirt and zipping his pants. Blushing in embarassment, Claude crossed his arms and waited.

"did any of you-" Noctis started as he frowned.

"YES?" Claude said as he shook in his boots. He couldn't have been awake when he was...'examining' him.

"..Nevermind. Must have been a dream." Noctis said as he leaned against the wall besides the bed. He was still feeling weak, but not as much like before. 'it must be the castle' he thought. He only felt this way if there was any harm against his Castle. But there couldn't be anyone there. Could it?

"Guys, I think we should go back to my Castle." Everyone stopped packing. Varian place a bandaid on his forehead and turned towards the Prince.

"...What?"

"I mean, It isn't save here. I don't think we should continuing going this way. We could find anoth-"

"No. We're going straight threw Tenebrae, and to the Caelum Unit."

"Caelum Unit? I thought you said you didn't know where it was located." Noctis said as he stepped forward.

"Well. I do know. We need to go." Varian said as he picked up backpacks and proceeded to the door. Claude and Aleron Followed.

"I'm going until I get an explanation." Noctis said as he stood in the middle of the room.

Varian smirked. He placed his backpacks on the floor and walked towards The Prince.

"I said, we need to go. Which means, We're leaving." Varian said as he grabbed the Prince's arm. Varian turned, but to only feel something poke his back.

"And I said. I'm not leaving with an explanation." Noctis had somehow pulled out his Ventus Cuspidis out of nowhere and had it on Varian's back. Aleron and Claude stood near the door in complete shock.

"...that..is...hawt." Claude said as he stood there in admiration.

* * *

Tehehehhaahah. Yeah. If you wondering what is "Ventus Cuspidis", it means Wind Blade in latin. I had to call his weapon something.

BUT ANYWAYS, More reviews makes a girl happy ;D


End file.
